horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Lake Placid vs Anaconda
| language = English | followed_by = | budget = $20,000,000 | gross = | imdb_rating =3.2 | starring = Corin Nemec Yancy Butler Stephen Billington Skye Lourie Annabel Wright Laura Dale Ali Eagle Robert Englund }} Lake Placid vs. Anaconda is a 2015 American horror comedy film directed by A. B. Stone, written by Berkeley Anderson and stars Corin Nemec, Yancy Butler and Robert Englund. The film premiered on April 25, 2015 and is a crossover between the Anaconda and ''Lake Placid ''franchises. Plot In Black Lake, Maine, mercenary Beach and Jim Bickerman capture a female giant crocodile. They take it back to their truck, where two scientists crossbreed with a female giant anaconda to perfect the Blood Orchid serum. However, the crocodile escapes and kills a scientist, before she frees the female and two male anacondas, causing the truck to explode and destroying part of the electric fence, keeping the crocodiles in Black Lake, though Beach, Bickerman, and the remaining scientist survive. However, a small group of crocodiles also escape. The crocodiles search for food, and one kills Daphne Mailer and her boyfriend, while another kills the remaining scientist, and multiple newborn crocodiles kill a poacher. The crocodiles eventually make their way to nearby Clear Lake, along with the anacondas. Sheriff Reba calls U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service officer Will "Tully" Tull to help recapture the escaped crocodiles. Meanwhile, a group of college sorority girls from Delta Gamma, led by Tiffani and Amber, and two fraternity boys from Sigma Phi, Brett and Andrew, arrive at Clear Lake to initialize some new members, including Margo and Tully's daughter, Bethany. The crocodiles kill multiple sorority girls along with Amber, Brett, Andrew and Heather. The survivors run into the forest to get to the cars. However, one of the girls left the keys on the beach. Cassie is then eaten by the crocodiles and Tiffani's car is crushed by an anaconda with Jennifer still inside. A crocodile kills Tiffani and the others flee. Deputy Ferguson, Reba's son, discovers one of the surviving sorority girls hiding on a boat. The traumatized girl, Melissa, is taken to a hospital as Tully and Reba continue to search for Bethany while Clear Lake is evacuated by Ferguson. Sarah Murdoch, daughter of the late Peter "J.D." Murdoch and CEO of Wexel Hall Corporation in New York, leads a team of herself, Beach, Bickerman and two mercenaries and go to capture the female anaconda before it lays her eggs. However, one of the mercenaries is attacked by a crocodile, and Beach is forced to shoot them both. Tully and Reba are attacked by a crocodile, which is in turn attacked by an anaconda, which crushes the crocodile until it explodes. The anaconda then escapes and Sarah's group steals a boat, but Bickerman falls off and is dragged underwater by a crocodile. After landing, the other mercenary is killed by an anaconda. Tully and Reba kill the other anaconda and rescue Bethany, Margo and Jane. They regroup along with Ferguson until Sarah and Beach arrive. They discover two crocodiles attacking a male anaconda. The female anaconda appears and kills a crocodile, and a crocodile flings the male anaconda into a helicopter, containing Sarah's extraction team, causing it to crash. The female anaconda kills the crocodile and eats Beach alive, who sacrifices himself by detonating a grenade and killing the anaconda that swallowed him. Sarah is arrested for her crimes and Bickerman emerges from the lake laughing. The film ends focusing on the nest of eggs laid by the female anaconda and one hatches to reveal a baby anaconda with crocodile-like characteristics. Cast * Corin Nemec as Will "Tully" Tull * Yancy Butler as Reba * Skye Lourie as Bethany Tull * Robert Englund as Jim Bickerman * Stephen Billington as Beach * Annabel Wright as Sarah Murdoch * Oliver Walker as Deputy Ferguson * Laura Dale as Tiffani * Ali Eagle as Margo * Heather Gilbert as Jane * Georgina Philipps as Jennifer * Jenny May Darcy as Melissa * Sophia Lorenti as Amber * Nigel Barber as The Mayor Category:2015 films Category:Crossovers Category:Films with Crocodiles Category:Films with Snakes Category:Films with Killer Animals Category:Animals and nature films Category:Crossover films